1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method of the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology (arbitrary viewpoint video generation technology) for using omni-directional images (images recording a full 360 degrees from a viewpoint) captured from a plurality of different viewpoints to generate an image that would be obtained if captured from an arbitrary viewpoint has been proposed. Generally, as such technology for performing arbitrary viewpoint image generation processing, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-175762 and Koshizawa Hiroyuki, et al. “Novel View Generation from Omni-Directional Videos Using Viewpoint-Dependent Deformable 3-D Mesh Model”, Meeting on Image Recognition and Understanding (MIRU 2009), July, 2009 are known.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-175762 describes a configuration using a plurality of omni-directional images obtained from a plurality of image capture apparatuses to generate an image from an arbitrary viewpoint. With the technology shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-175762, parallax information that is used when generating an arbitrary viewpoint image is calculated using a feature point extracted from an input image. More specifically, a feature point extracted from one input image is matched, using the line of sight connecting the viewpoint of another input image with a feature point on that input image as a basis for the matching. Here, information relating to the amount of position shift between the feature points obtained by the matching is detected as parallax information. Since the parallax information is thus detected on the basis of the line of sight connecting the viewpoint of one input image and a feature point on that input image, detecting parallax information in image areas other than the line of sight is problematic.
Koshizawa Hiroyuki et al. describes technology for compensating image information, using the parallax information of adjacent feature point positions in image areas where a parallax is not detected, when generating arbitrary viewpoint video using parallax information. Here, the parallax information used is not geometrically correct, and thus the image quality of the arbitrary viewpoint video is low.